1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe protectors. More particularly, it relates to an expandible, reinforced bowling shoe protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowling shoe protectors exemplified by those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,040,451, 3,012,343 and 3,609,888 not only do not protect all of the areas of a bowling shoe that require protection but are difficult for a bowler to put on when he or she wishes to leave the lanes for a short time.